1. Field of Invention
The present invention refers to a packaging providing for the use of a refill applicable for cosmetics having as its main characteristic the detachment of the refill by double torsional moment. The invention also provides for the moment applicable on the cap having a different strength than the moment applicable on the base.
Additionally, the present invention refers to a flask refill that is also detachable by torsional moment.
2. Description of Related Art
The growing demand for reusable products and the concern with the final destination of polymer-based objects, due to their long degradation time, has led industries in general to modify their product strategies. The culture of reusing materials has been widely disseminated in society, and with this consumers are more aware and give preference to products with an ecological and/or social appeal.
The state of the art for make up product refills is limited, because there are still not many cosmetic packagings that allow content substitution. Most current make up packagings are disposable in the name of practicality.
In general terms, the current products that allow the exchange of refill are not portable or are unattractive. The solutions found still provided for substitutions using tabs or other devices to assist the exchange, or complex procedures.
One of the prior arts is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,419, which reveals a container for cosmetic products in general constituted by an extractable hollow cartridge, by an outer body, and by a cap. Removable locking means are provided between the cartridge and the outer body. The cartridge is threaded to the outer body of the product by the bottom, and the outer body and the cartridge are joined by pressure fixing means exercised by the cartridge protrusions and recesses of the hollow outer body.
Another prior art described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,053 is a make up unit that comprises a container for mascara, an adjuster ring controls the compression and a reservoir of mascara, said refill, is accommodated in a barrel. Thus the degree of compression of the wiper element can be adjusted and, as a result, the force of the wiping action will be adjusted.
The document WO 2008/130166 discloses a direct jet type dispenser and a makeup tool using the dispenser. The makeup tool includes a dispenser and an application member. The dispenser includes a storage container storing the contents, a valve which has a cut part opened by external force, a discharge unit which is mounted to the storage container and guides the contents from the storage container, and a jet unit.
The documents described herein provide for the use of refills making the use of the packaging entirely original in aesthetic terms without exposing that there is a refill product inside. However, these products fail to meet the demand of upmarket users, associated to practicality of use and reuse.
The present invention has the advantage of not requiring the use of tools to substitute the refill, the substitution being provided by a single kind of movement.